Bad Kids
by MewPainappuru
Summary: Midori seems to still be the sweet and innocent girl she's always been, but will spending so much time with the "Mad Dog" change that? Midori X Seiji


**_So, here's my second Midori Days fanfiction and I love this one because Midori is awesome! :D Please review and let me know what you think. I live to please, so don't be afraid to let me know if you think something needs to be fixed!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Midori Days. Everything (minus Ryuu and Ishi) belong to the creators._**

Bad Kids

Midori smoothed her short, green hair and smiled at her reflection in the mirror before she stepped out of the house. The air was warm and she smiled as she looked up at the sun. It was a perfect, clear day. She continued walking, taking the time to say hello to people she passed by on the street, until she reached Seiji's house. She joyfully skipped up the stairs and knocked on the door enthusiastically. She placed her hand behind her back and rocked back and forth on her heels as she waited for Seiji to open the door. When he finally opened the door, a smile broke out on his face and he pulled her into a hug.

"Seiji, I've missed you!" Midori chirped giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"I just saw you yesterday though," Seiji replied with a chuckle. He stroked her hair and stared into her wide, bright eyes.

"There is never enough time to be with the one you love," Midori whispered.

Seiji pulled her closer to him and delivered a swift, but soft, kiss to her lips. Then he gave her a boyish grin and asked, "What do you want to do today?"

Midori looked up at the sky. "It's so beautiful out today. Can we go for a walk Seiji?"

"Sure," Seiji said. He pulled his front door shut and locked it. Then he took Midori's hand and they made their way towards the park.

Midori chatted happily about school, life at home, how her mother was doing, and how much she loved Seiji. Seiji was content with just listening to her talk. He could honestly listen to her talk forever, no matter how much he pretended to be annoyed with her constant babbling. He teased her every now and then, telling her that she was too much of a chatterbox, but he would always make sure that she knew he was kidding. He loved how cheerful she was and how she always managed to brighten up his mood.

Lost in his thoughts, he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and ran into someone. Midori let out a squeak of surprise as Seiji fell to the ground. He made sure to release her hand so that he didn't drag her down with him. He hit the ground hard and winced at the pain.

"Seiji!" Midori cried. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Seiji replied. "I'm sorry." He looked up to face the person he had run into and stiffened when he saw two burly men standing there. They were obviously infuriated with Seiji.

"Why don't you watch where the hell you're going?" the biggest of the two yelled. "You run into the wrong people and someone might get hurt. Right Ishi?"

Ishi, the sleazy and shadiest looking of the two eyed Midori up and down and grinned. He took a few steps toward her and then wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Right Ryuu…" He pressed his nose into Midori's hair and sniffed. "Oranges…" he sighed.

"You bastards better leave her alone!" Seiji growled. He made to stand up, but Ryuu kicked him back down and sneered.

"Who do you think you're calling a bastard, you little punk-ass? I won't tolerate your mouth." He cracked his knuckles and motioned towards Ishi, who was stroking Midori's cheek. "If you don't want anything happening to that fine piece of ass you've got there, I suggest you shut the hell up."

Seiji glanced at Midori, worry filling his eyes. His stomach churned at the sight of Ishi's hands on her. "If you want Midori, you have to go through me first," Seiji spat. He tried to stand again, but Ryuu's foot hit him in the jaw and he went down for a third time.

"You don't stand a chance," Ryuu laughed. He moved closer to Seiji and took care to tread on the teen's fingers. He snickered when Seiji cried out in pain. "Dumb kid… You have no idea who you're messing with. But you've got spunk and you seem to really want to fight." He moved backwards a few paces and offered his hand to Seiji. "Come on then. You want a fight? I'll give you a fight."

Seiji pushed Ryuu's hand away and stood himself up. His legs were a little shaky and his hands were killing him. For a split second, he began to doubt whether or not he was going to be able to fight in such a condition. Would his "demon right hand" be able to withstand a fight with someone like Ryuu, and possibly Ishi? But, suddenly, Ryuu's fist was flying towards his face. Seiji ducked quickly and then sprang back up, fast enough to deliver a blow. His knuckled collided with Ryuu's cheekbone, making his fingers explode with agonizing pain. Ryuu stumbled back slightly, but shook his head, as if to shake off the pain, and rushed towards Seiji. Seiji jumped into the air and flipped backwards, kicking Ryuu right under the chin as he did so.

"This isn't looking too good," Ishi mumbled as Ryuu struggled to get back up. Ishi pulled Midori closer and tried walking away with her still wrapped in his arms. "Let's go precious. I wouldn't want your pretty face to get a little scratch on it."

"No," Midori protested, struggling against her captor. "Let me go!" She squirmed in his grip, trying desperately to make him release her, but it was to no avail. She inhaled deeply and screamed, "I said let go asshole!" She wriggled her elbow free from Ishi's hold and rammed it into his nose. Ishi released her, his hands flying to stop the blood that was flowing from his nose. Midori jumped away and turned to face him.

"You little bitch," Ishi growled, wiping his face with the back of his hand. "When I get a hold of you again, I'm going to put you through so much pain, you'll never even think about doing something sneaky like that ever again."

"I doubt it," Midori scoffed. She took a few steps backwards, then ran at Ishi. When she was just close enough for him to reach out a grab her, she sunk to the ground, using the material of her dress to soften her slide across the sidewalk and under his legs. At the most opportune moment, she lifted her leg, kicking him in his most sensitive area. She jumped back to her feet just as he fell to the sidewalk with a loud groan. Midori dusted off her dress and shook her head at the sight of Ishi shuddering on the ground with tears streaming from his eyes.

"Midori!" Seiji yelled. Midori jumped at the sudden sound of his voice and turned, bracing herself in case she was going to need to help Seiji take on Ryuu. But instead, she was enveloped in Seiji's arms and he pulled her as close to him as she possibly could. He buried his face into her hair and the citrusy smell of oranges wrapped itself around him. "Midori, I'm so sorry," he murmured. "I never meant to put you in any harm."

Midori pulled away from Seiji and put her hands on her hips. She raised her eyebrows at him and smirked slightly. "Seiji, did you completely miss me kicking that guy's ass?" She tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled confidently.

Seiji beamed at her. "No, of course not. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't still be worried about you."

Midori slinked her arms around his neck and gave him a seductive stare. She pressed her body close to his and kissed just the corner of his mouth. "There's no need to be afraid for me darling," she purred. "I can clearly handle taking care of myself."

Seiji chuckled. "You did wonderfully. I'm very proud of you."

"Well, I did learn from the best." She winked at him and then gave him a short, but soft kiss. When the kiss ended, she took hold of Seiji's "demon right hand" and looked at it with her brows furrowed. "Let's get you home so that I can fix this up for you."

Seiji smiled at how quickly she had changed from a badass, sexy seductress to her usual sweet and helpful self. "I'll be alright," he protested.

"Yeah, once I fix you up." When he went to say something else against her, she interrupted saying, "Do you want to end up looking like _him_?" She pointed to Ishi, who was still on the ground, with her foot. "Because if you don't start walking towards your house, I'll do the same thing to you. _I_, unlike anyone else, can handle you and your demon right hand."

Seiji chuckled and put his arm around her waist. "Alright, alright… Damn, calm down. We'll go home."

Midori leaned into him and walked home with him, leaving Ishi and Ryuu for someone else to find and deal with.

**_I love the thought of Midori becoming badass. I think it's awesome! Please remember to review! Thanks for reading :)_**

**_Mew Painappuru_**


End file.
